


CLASSIFIED

by BearCub



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCub/pseuds/BearCub
Summary: Special Agent Sigrid Griefhardt. Captain in the British Army, Sniper, Engineer, Weapons Technician, Mercenary.Her past is one of trauma and loss, her future is one for her to decide.[Punisher/MCU verse crossover featuring Original Character]Feedback appreciated





	CLASSIFIED

2008

''Mr Stark! Mr Stark!!'' she shouts over the crowd, but the paparazzi are drowning her out and the flashes from their cameras are blinding. She takes a step back in her heels, holding tightly the cardboard tube that holds the blueprints for her designs. She huffs and takes a deep breath, filling her lungs and holding it there as she looks to his destination. She moves as quickly as her heels will allow her and stands besides the Bentley, waiting for him.

''Mr Stark if you have a minute?'' she asks as he gets closer, he hovers, one left in the car one on the red carpet that's been laid out for him. _''Cute?''_ She see's him mouth, the bodyguard nods in return. She looks to the guard next to her and when she looks back, Tony Stark's goatee is in her face. ''You know I usually prefer blondes but-'' She grimaces ''Please don't finish that sentence- **for both of us** '' She raises her arm and holds the cardboard tuble over the car door. ''I dont-'' _''He doesn't like to be handed things''_ the guard takes them.

''Mr Stark if you could just take a look at them, my numbers on the bottom I'd-'' '' **You British?** '' he asks. _''Yeah''_ she replies. ''I like that. Listen I'll give you a call, what are you doing at say 2am?'' at this moment she feels as if she's stuck in a tar pit and trying to get lose but thick black slime is clinging to her arms and legs. Smirking he sits down into the cream interior in the Bentley with an arrogant smirk on his face. The car door shuts and she takes a step back, running her fingers through her dark hair.

 


End file.
